Another Day Goes By
by Kaoru-Lunaria
Summary: I put it here because it will sorta remind you of the book. Alex, Jake, Kara, Addle, Bailey, and Braden are all kids who have been given extraordinary powers. But even the best of things can have there consequences. R&R.


Authors beginning note: This will start to sound a lot like the Maximum Ride story. I do not intend to copy any of it. I don't need a disclaimer. I own everything. Six new kids, New bad guys, NO Mutants. I am a huge fan of the Max series, and I will write about them, but not today. Hope you enjoy.

Another day goes by

Part 1: Same old…. Different day.

Chapter 1

I ran quickly through the dense forest. Panting, I turned my head to see three of them following me. I ran faster, feeling my lungs and legs burn. I pushed my self to new levels of extreme. You know the feeling when your gym teacher tells you to run a mile in the next ten minutes. On a scale of one to ten, this is an eighty, and that was a two.

I came to a cliff. I was cornered. If I didn't do anything they would kill me, but I couldn't fly! Or could I? I looked down and say a large lake below. Now here is the cool part. I lifted the water from the lake and used it as something I could float through air in. I rose higher and looked down to see them. Now there were 5 of them. But just then, they took the water right from under me. As I quickly lost altitude I screamed and saw them pass through my eyes.

I then opened my eyes to see that I was still in bed and safe. I sighed in relief as I thought again about the day two years ago when I, Alex, not Alexandra, just Alex, escaped from that awful place.

I got up and looked out the window out onto the huge field I lived on. I sighed and went out into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for me and my munchkins.

You see, we six have all been taken and given two powers. Each one of us has an elemental power- Water, wind, fire, earth, dark, and light. And each of us has those cool powers each of you wants. I, for instance, can shape shift, but only into objects and other people. These powers make us stronger, and faster. But then there are the bad guys. They all have way too many powers. These powers make them able to easily kill us. But, the powers they have also attack their insides. Making them weaker, so they eventually break down and die.

Well, back to now. I opened the fridge to find everything had either been eaten or gone bad. And while I could always go to the store and make myself look like the average mom shopping for her children, I hated it.

"Hmmm… Aleh? 'M hungry..." Bailey, the green eyed red headed 7-year-old, mumbled sleepily. "I know, Bay. I'm working on it." I said reassuringly with a smile. "Mmmmkay…" She mumbled back, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Hey, I'm up." Kara said, almost as if she had just been yelled at to get the heck up, as she flopped on the couch, her black hair flopping over her sightless eyes. "Al? What we eating?" She asked me, smelling the air and coming up without a sent found. "Um… I'll find something." I replied, digging my face into the fridge.

"Good morning everybody!" Jake, the calm tree hugger said as he walked down the stairs. "Hmmm….." I grabbed something and inspected it carefully, not really listening to Jack.

"'Good morning Jake, how did you sleep?' Is that to much to ask for?" He mumbled to himself, grumpy. "Oh, give it a rest Jake. Ok, so who would like to go to Denny's to get breakfast?" Kara grumbled, getting up. "Fine, I'll go wake up Addle and Bray." I said, walking upstairs.

Upstairs, I walked quietly into the room of the 12-year-old, white-Blonde haired Addle. He was sprawled out on his bed. I went and lightly shook him. "Ay, wake up… c'mon Addle! We're going for Denny's." I said gently. "Hmmm… Wah? Denny's?" He mumbled. "Yes, Denny's. Get up!" I replied. I gave him one last shake before he said, "I'm up!" Triumphantly.

I left Addle to get dressed and walked down the hall to Braden's room. I walked in to see him waiting for me, standing in his crib with his arms outstretched in my direction. I went and picked up the small blonde two-year-old boy and placed him on the floor. "Aleh help meh geh dwessed?" he asked in his sweet, two year old mumbling way. "Sure, then we can go get Denny's." I answered. "Denny's! Nummy!" He replied happily.

After helping Bray get dressed, I walked him down stairs and led everyone outside. I made sure I looked like an adult and walked down the large hill towards town. As we walked, Kara's head turned toward the bushes. "What is it? What's over there?" I asked, concerned. "There's something going through the bushes…" She answered, focusing on the sound. You see, the cool power Kara has is super hearing, what she lacks in sight, she makes up in hearing.

"It's just a squirrel, Kar. Le…" Kara interrupted Addle, "No! It's bigger than a squirrel… A person? Maybe?"

I didn't like the sound of that. I quickly changed back to normal-I fight better that way-and walked up towards the bushes, cautiously. I saw large, brown eyes staring at me. I jumped back and braced myself. Just then, I heard laughter. And not in the ha ha that was funny kind of way. "Alex. Come out, come out where ever you are."

Now where did that voice come from? A: Jake. B: God. C: The guy in the bush. If you answered C, I'll give you the rest of my story. Good.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. "I'm one of them." The boy said as he walked out of the bush. He was tan and looked 16. Not too old, eh?

But then, six more of them came out of the woods behind him, and six from the woods behind us. Now this isn't very good.

One attacked me, aimed at my throat. I kicked hard in his stomach and watched as he fell. But then again, he was older, and weaker. But none the less, the fight was on. Tons of them attacked all of us.

I punched on the chin and heard his jaw snap, but he kicked me and I fell down. Hard. I saw a ton of them attack Jake, wrong move there. I watched as a ton of trees attacked them back.

I snickered to myself before getting kicked again by the leader. "Jokes on you, Alex. We're here for a reason." He said, spitting at me. I got up and punched him in the gut. "Oh, really. Is that reason to wreck my life?" I said, punching him again.

I punched one last time and I heard his rib crack. He fell over. "Retreat. We're done here boys." He called out, stumbling off.

Well, that was easy. Too easy, this probably isn't over yet. I blew my curly black hair out of my face and looked at Jake, who shrugged at me. Well thanks, Jake. That will be a big help.

As we walked into Denny's, I couldn't help but wonder why that guy ran away as soon as I had hit him. I looked around the room. It didn't seem right. I don't know why, but it just didn't.

You know that feeling when you did something bad and you thought your parents would never find out, but when you walk in the house you can sense some kind of tension? Well, this was the feeling.

I walked up to the counter and ordered. I could almost feel somebody's eyes staring a hole through my back. The guy at the front counter looked at me and smirked. Apparently he was in on what ever was gonna happen. Addle tensed up suddenly. I turned and saw Braden across the room. Talking to someone I could have sworn I'd seen before.

Authors closing note: Sorry it wasn't the longest. I was gonna quit right after the fight. And I do not intend to make this a lot like the Maximum Ride books. While the beginning may sound sort of like it, it won't be. R&R.


End file.
